


The Last Taste Of Your Lips

by DaniaDarry17



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love You Goodbye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniaDarry17/pseuds/DaniaDarry17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Were Liam's father force him to Marry a girl for money but Liam is so Fucking in love with Zayn but he can't do anything and zayn only wants to kiss and hug Liam for the last time .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Taste Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me  
> And yeah my grammar is the worse thing ever so please Shut the fuck up :)

"Mom you know i can't do this I love him he is my everything I want to marry Zayn I want to grow up with him I love him " Liam sobbed while begging his mom , "Liam darling you know I have nothing to do it's your father " Karen said wipping the tears on Liam's cheecks . " p p pleas..." Liam's phone rings and interrupt , Liam looks at the screen and said " it's Z Zayn mom please let me hear his voice " Karen just nods and left him alone . " yes b -babe " Liam's voice crcucked and zayn Say " can I see for the last time please I'm out in front of the hotel please come Liam " , "M coming " Liam said and hung up .

...................

 

" yes Zayn what do you want " Liam said trying so hard not to break down crying . " I w-want more taste of your lips just to bring me back to the places we've been and the nights we've and if it is what is it at least could we end of right " Zayn said with years rolling down , Liam locked his Lips with Zayn that can taste eachother Tears too with this soft kiss Liam and Zayn remember every single thing he has done with his boyfriend since the moment when he was Zayn walking to the class with breathtaking smile and the moment when he kissed Zayn under the rain and how Zayn screamed his name the first time they make love it was the best time . Liam broke the kiss and say " where is your passport ? " Liam forwn and said " at home, but why ?  
", Liam smiled " go and bring it quickly Babe " Zayn frown but only nod . 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

The priest Said " you Jenna Steve Jamie do you agree to marry Liam James Payne " Jenna Smiled and said " Yesssssss for sure " * bitch shut the fuck up please *  
The crowd laugh and clapped "Now , Liam James Payne do you agree to marry Jenna Steve Jamie " Liam nod and say " Yes I do " the priest smiled and said " congra... " Liam interrupt him " But not Jenna I want to marry ... " Zayn open the door and said " Liam I'm here " Liam smiled and say " look at my husband I want to marry Zayn " Liam Father shouts " what the fuck are you doing Liam " Liam laughed and say " not any more father I love him and I can't live with out Zayn and yeah I don't want your Fucking money . 

 

 

\-------  
Now Liam and Zayn are married and Have a beautiful boy called Tony


End file.
